I'll Cover You
by Howdowefixthis
Summary: Puck and Sam got married a few years after high school. They moved to Rochester, New York so Sam could go to RIT to get his Master's in graphic design. A week before their tenth anniversary, Sam starts feeling sick.
1. A Thousand Years

**Please Review! :D **

**Part One**

"Chill Babe, I know what I'm doing. Everyone else just can't drive," Puck argued back.  
>"You're ridiculous. You can't go eighty in a sixty! We're either going to get pulled over or die! People drive like maniacs up here. We aren't in Lima anymore!"<br>"Yeah, when in Rome."

Sam rolled his eyes at his husband's antics and smiled slightly. "Just slow down a little bit for me, yeah? I want to make it to the hospital in one piece."

"What for? It's a hospital, they can fix you. You know if you get torn into two or something," Sam looked out of the window with a somewhat sad look in his eyes. Puck consoled him by holding his hand, "it's going to be okay," he said with a half smile.

Sam looked over at Puck and smiled. "You're right. I'm going to be just fine. I probably just have some weird flu," he said, shrugging. "We'll talk to the doctor and figure everything out. Some antibiotics will cure me."

"I love you," Puck's thumb rubbed Sam's palm gingerly.

"I love you too, Hun."

They arrived at the hospital ten minutes later, much faster than if they had been driving like a normal person. Sam felt uneasiness in his stomach, but he assumed it was because of Puck's driving; he doubts he'll ever get used to it. Puck needed to go fast, it was so he could feel that certain adrenaline filled rush that driving accomplished. What's more badass than risking your life in a machine completely covered in metal? They parked in the garage and walked up to the doctor's office. Dr. Keefer was a creepy old man, his hand felt like they were below freezing point, not good for prostate exams.

Sam and Puck held hands as they walked in Dr. Keefer's office and checked in. Puck looked around the waiting room and scowled; he hated going to the doctor. They always wanted to poke and prod at you and get inside your head. You can't trust those quacks; the only reason they were there was because Sam was feeling a bit under the weather lately and wanted to find out what was wrong. What a baby. Speaking of 'Baby', Puck started to chuckle quietly when he heard the song that was playing over the speaker. He looked over at Sam and nudged him in the arm.

"Remember Glee Club babe? You totally rocked it," Puck winked.

"Shut up! I was fifteen," he blushed over his choked words.

Puck just shook his head and laughed. "You know, that was the first time that I really noticed how hot you were."

Sam simply rolled his eyes. Puck was still the same teenager at heart that he met all those years ago and he loved it. Sam heard the sound of a door being opened and stood up, knowing it would be the nurse calling him in. Puck didn't know why Sam was on pins and needles, if it wasn't a big deal. Well, Puck always thought of Sam as being invincible. He was homeless, a stripper, and survived six years of freaking college; Puck was completely in love with Sam.

Sam made Puck wait outside while he changed into the uncomfortable gown. If he had let Puck stay, the doctor would have probably ended up walking in on something he didn't need to see. He knocked on the door twice, letting Puck know that it was okay for him to come in and Sam sat on the paper covered bed. Puck stood next to him and held his hand, waiting for the doctor to come in. Apparently he was going to take his sweet ass time. Not surprising, the last time he was in a hospital was when we he broke his butt senior year. That was not a good time for him. This memory wasn't precise but he believes it was because Mr. Schue's booty camp. God, he hated booty camp; his moves were already perfect. Good enough to impress all of the cougars at sectionals, but it didn't matter because Sammy was back in McKinley at that point. Puck doesn't even remember the last time he was into women.

Dr. Keefer walked in and smiled at the men. He sat down in the rolly chair by the computer and looked up at Sam. "What seems to be the problem Mr. Evans?"

Sam sighed and shrugged. "Well, I've been feeling really tired, my lymph nodes are swollen, I've been bruising really easily and I keep waking up at night covered in sweat."

Dr. Keefer nodded and made some notes on his pad. "I think we're gonna have to run a simple blood test on you, nothing too bad so don't worry. It may just be mono. This test will make sure of that. Just head on down to the blood lab and give them this paperwork." Dr. Keefer gave Sam a medical paper that had his symptoms checked off and how he wanted the blood work done. "You have a good day now boys," the doctor said as he stood up. "I'll have a nurse call you when we get the results in."

Sam nodded and stood up to get dressed after the doctor left.

"Christ, he made us sit here for twenty minutes just to tell us you have mono? Who have you been kissing?" Puck joked.

"Yeah, just mono. And for your information, I've only been kissing you. You must have given it to me. You probably got it back in high school when you used to make out with all of the Cheerios." Sam chuckled.

Puck rolled his eyes at Sam and smiled softly. "Do you really have to bring up all the Cheerios, Babe? It's kind of embarrassing now."

"Oh please. You used to brag about how many Cheerios you'd been with, back then!"

"Well that was before I knew that I was into dudes. Cut me some slack!"

Sam wrapped his arms around Puck "I know. They were all your beards, even if you didn't know it yet. I'm just glad you realized you liked guys when you did. Moving to Lima was the best thing that happened to me." Sam smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Puck's lips.

"Come on, let's go to the gym."

The ride to the doctors was terrifying, so Sam drove them home. Puck was resistant, but he finally agreed to it. Sam was a boring driver, he was too safe. By the time they went home, got their clothes and arrived to the gym, it was nearly an hour later. They were relatively quiet due to Sam's feeling that the problem wasn't quite resolved yet. Puck didn't pick up on that, but he knew not to bug Sam when he was too quiet. Puck walked over the weight bench, intent on making his guns even better, while Sam went over to the treadmill. He started himself off at a moderate pace, increasing the speed every couple of minutes until he was sprinting. Sweat was pouring down his face after ten minutes of vigorous running when he decided to stop and rest before moving on to lifting some weights with Puck. He got off the treadmill, suddenly dizzy and managed to sit down on a nearby bench before fainting. Puck looked up when he heard the loud noise of Sam hitting the ground and ran over to him.

"Sam! Sam!" Puck knew not to pick a person up if they have hit their head. Puck instantly picked Sam up off of the ground anyway; he couldn't have Sam just lying on the ground. There was a certain uneasiness of seeing your loved one motionless; he wanted the feeling to stop. After a few seconds his eye blinked.

"What…happened?" He woke up in Puck's arms. "Last thing I remember I was running on the treadmill. Now I'm in the Titanic. I am a sunken ship." Puck helped Sam up, but he was still weak.

"Let's go home, Sammy," Puck suggested.

"Yeah, maybe that's the best thing to do, but you can stay here. I'll walk home."

"You're insane, if you think I'm going to let you walk two miles home." Puck tried helping Sam to the changing room, but he insisted he was fine, and he didn't need Puck's help. Sam never wanted to burden Puck, ever.

Sam got changed without any of Puck's help and walked out of the gym, sighing when he saw Puck walking with him.

"I said that you could stay. I'll be fine to walk home. I just fainted for like, twenty seconds. I feel fine now. I was probably just running too hard for too long. Having mono makes you tired enough. The added exercise just added to the fatigue. Don't worry about me. Stay and work out."

"I'm bringing you home and that's final. My guns won't suffer if I don't work out for one day. Even if you didn't stay out for long, you still fainted and that's pretty serious dude! Let me just bring you home and take care of you. I'll make my Nana's soup that you love and we can watch one of your cheesy movies together. It wouldn't burden me at all."

Sam nodded slightly, too tired to continue putting up a fight. He climbed into the huge pickup truck that Puck insisted on having and lounged back on the seat. Sam was pleasantly surprised when Puck drove like a normal person on the way back from the gym. Although, Sam was so tired he probably wouldn't have noticed if Puck sped the entire way home. He was also too focused on the uncomfortable feeling he had in his lower chest, but he figured it was the exhaustion.

Over the week they continued their usual schedule, but on Saturday they were back at the gym. Sam finally weighed himself after who knows who long. Every now and then he still struggles with his body dysmorphia. This time he noticed how he lost a little over five pounds. That was weird; he usually stays around the same weight. Puck told him he was probably just eating less due to his blood test results, but reminded him everything was going to be okay. When no one was looking Sam embraced Puck in the locker room. Sam admitted that he was not at all relieved with being told it was probably mono, and he didn't know why. He said he was scared, but then Puck put his hand on the back of Sam's head and ran it down his neck. "Everything is going to be okay as long as we're together." Puck gave Sam a reassuring kiss on the neck. Sam laughed quietly at the tickling kiss and held Puck close to him. He knew Puck would always be there for him.

After the couple worked out, they went home, to snuggle on the couch together. They were about to fall asleep an hour into Jurassic Park, when the phone rang loudly. Sam groaned and moved to go answer it. "Hello? Yes this is Sam Evans. You found what? I-yes I can come in Monday morning. Thank you," he said with his voice trembling. Sam hung up the phone and crumpled onto the floor, sobs racking his entire body. Puck ran over to him and pulled him into his arms.

"What's wrong babe? Who just called?"

"It was Dr. Keefer's office. They said that they found some abnormalities in my blood cells and they need me to go back in on Monday for more tests." Sam looked up at his husband, tears streaming down his face and let out a loud sob. Puck cradled Sam close to his chest and stroked his hair, trying to calm his boy down.

"Sshh. Calm down. It'll be okay, Babe. We'll get through this," Puck sighed, not knowing what was going to happen on Monday. All he knew was that he was going to be there for his Babe no matter what happened.

Sam nodded against Puck's chest and wrapped his arms around the other man's waist, believing every word he said. Puck would never let anything bad happen to him. So everything had to be okay, right? Puck said it would be and he never lies.


	2. I'm Looking Through You

**Part Two**

The drive to Dr. Keefer's office was silent and way too long. Puck actually drove the speed limit for once, too scared about Sam's testing to want to risk their lives just for a cheap adrenaline rush. The couple held hands the entire way there, too scared to let each other go. They weren't scared after seeing the doctor last time until it really took a toll on Sam on what could possibly happen. In the past ten years they've never really been apart from each other, except for when Sam went to Kentucky in the summer break before junior year.

"You're ridiculous!" Sam smiled really big. They were skyping, two years ago they decided to make it official, but it was a secret. They had resorted to skyping in the bedrooms but not loud enough for their parents downstairs to hear them.

"Yeah, I think I'm not going to cut my mohawk this year, I want it to long enough it touches my ear."

"That's gross."

"It's not gross! It'll give you something to hold on to when you visit me," Puck said winking into the camera. "And anyway, you do the best job at cutting it exactly where I want it. Everyone else either makes it too long or too short. You have the magic tough, Babe."

Sam laughed and shook his head. "I'm sure you can find someone else to cut it for you. You'll end up looking you put a squirrel's tail on your head. What about Kurt? He cuts his own hair and it looks pretty good."

"I'm not letting Kurt touch the 'hawk. He'd probably put all this gel and hairspray and mousse or whatever in it. Then it would get crusty. That would be gross."

"You're just a big baby. Maybe you should try cutting your mohawk yourself," Sam suggested.

"No! I'd rather just let it grow out. Maybe I can make it do some cool stuff when it's longer. Like actually spike it so it's a real mohawk! That would awesome!" Puck exclaimed.

Sam snorted at his boyfriend's antics. "Whatever makes you happy." He smiled at Puck through the camera, sighing after. "I miss you, Noah."

"Hey! Quit with the mushy stuff. I'm sure we're going to see each other soon," Puck picked up his guitar and started playing 'I'm Looking Through You' by The Beatles.

"I'm going to get a haircut," Sam talked over the music.

Puck stopped, "Good," and started again. "You look like a hippie. Pick up your guitar and join me."

"I'm looking through you, where did you go-" Sam usually sang when they jammed. Puck liked to maintain his mysterious guitar playing presence.

After they finished the song, "Come visit me," Sam requested, "Noah, visit me."

"No, do you realize how much gas that would cost me? Kentucky is like four hours away, I don't have that gas money." Puck didn't look up from his guitar; embarrassed that he didn't have any money.

"Don't you have that nasty old women infested pool cleaning business? You can start that up again," he suggested.

"You don't get it," Puck closed his laptop in rebellion. He tried to seem like his usual badass self, but it failed horribly because he opened his laptop again thirty minutes later and they skyped until four in the morning, the disagreement completely forgotten.

The couple walked into Dr. Keefer's office, hands clasped together tightly and heads held high. The music that was playing in the waiting room was nothing special this time, some boring family friendly music that would you hear at all doctor's offices. Sam was called back after five minutes of waiting. He sat down on the bed, this time with Puck next to him. Dr. Keefer didn't waste any time coming in and immediately got down to business.

"I'm assuming the nurse told you about the abnormalities we found in your blood cells, correct?"

Sam nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat down. "Yes, sir."

"It could mean any number of things, but due to your other present symptoms, we're going to run a complete blood count test."

"And what is that?" Puck asked.

"A CBC is a test that determines the number of red blood cells, white blood cells and platelets. It'll help us properly diagnose what you have."

"What do you think it is, Dr. Keefer?"

"Like I said before, it could be a number of things, but in my professional opinion, I think it could be Leukemia. The painless bumps that you have, the night sweats, the fatigue and weight loss. It all symptoms of Leukemia. We'll take another the blood sample from you, put a rush on the results and we'll have you come back on Wednesday for an official diagnosis."  
>Sam nodded. "Thank you, Dr. Keefer."<br>"You're welcome, boys. Take it easy though, Sam. I want you to relax as much as possible."  
>"I'll make sure he does, Doc."<br>"You boys have a good day." They sat in that room for twenty minutes before actually saying something. The room felt like it was getting smaller by the minute.

"Let's go to work," the dirty blond stated.

"Sammy, you can stay home; I'll take care of work. The doctor said to relax. Don't worry everything is going to be okay-"

"Stop saying that!" Sam let go of Puck's hand and pushed him away, "You don't know anything! Quit acting like you do. I'm not a child; I can go to work too!"

"Alright, then let's go. But you're going to be relaxing as much as possible at work. I will carry you everywhere if I have to."

Sam sighed and nodded. "Fine. But please don't carry me everywhere! That would be so embarrassing."

"I promise I won't carry you everywhere, only some places then!" Puck laughed, trying to diffuse all the tension in the room. "Well, if we're going to work, we better get going. We're late as is and customers have probably been blowing up the phones."

The boys parked in front of their graphic design business on the street, in the city of Rochester. The building was the normal two story brick. It had an apartment upstairs, which they lived in and the business downstairs. They mostly designed signs for other businesses and promotional posters for bands or local events. It was small, but pretty successful. Sam and Puck loved running it too. They had a small amount of people workings there, ten people including themselves.

Sam wasn't his usual self, quiet. Puck didn't have any idea what to say to him. Leukemia. Where did that come from? He doesn't remember Sam mentioning anything of it, if any of his relatives had it. He wanted to ask him, but that would be insensitive of him. Sam is still trying to process that he might have the "C" word. He wasn't ready to hear that word. None of his family has had Leukemia, why would he have it? He's spent his entire life being healthy. He's never over ate, or splurged on candy. He's worked out every day since the age of thirteen. He's never done anything significantly horrible. He smoked one or two cigarettes with Puck once, back when they were teenagers, but nothing that would ever get him seriously sick like this! Sam was wrapped up in his thoughts and didn't even notice Puck walking behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist. Sam jumped slightly, not expecting someone to be behind him and relaxed immediately when he realized who it was.

"What are we going to do, Noah?" Sam asked sadly.

"We're going to get through this is what we're going to do. I'll be strong for you and you'll be strong for me. We'll support each other, no matter what the doctor says. It might not even be Leukemia! You heard Dr. Keefer. He said it could be a lot of things. Stop worrying until we get an official diagnosis, alright Babe?" Puck held Sam tighter and pressed a gentle kiss below his ear, one of Sam's favorite spots to get kissed.

"I love you," Sam choked through held back tears, and put his arms over Puck's.

"I love you too," Puck whispered. He released him and got back to work. Puck doesn't know how he going to be strong enough for the both of them. Puck hasn't cried since he was locked in the port-a-potty for two days in junior year. He hates to cry, it shows a person's true weakness. He's had to take care of his mom and his little sister his entire life. Barb, his mom, was a complete train wreck since Harold left her. He messed up the beginning of junior year when he was sent to jail because he drove his mom's Volvo through a convenience store in order to steal an ATM. He has never felt anyone cared about him, until he met Sammy Evans and then Sam took care of him, the first time he's never had to be in control. They were equals.

The rest of Monday and Tuesday passed by in a blur. The couple went through their normal routines, not talking about what the doctor might tell them on Wednesday. They kept their emotions just under the surface, waiting to burst out from the slightest prick. Wednesday morning rolled around and Sam immediately sighed when he woke up to the sound of the alarm blaring. His appointment was early in the morning, at eight o'clock. He snuggled closer to Puck, not wanting to leave the warmth and comfort of their bed quite yet.

"Mmm, Noah. It's time to wake up," Sam said warmly.

"Don't wanna!" Puck tended to whine like a four year old in the morning, especially when he had to get up earlier than usual.

"I know you don't want to. But what if I said we could take a shower together?"

Puck immediately opened his eyes and stared right at Sam. "For real?"

"Yes for real! Come on. We need one anyway. May as well take it together."

The shower was nothing unusual for them. Sam refused Puck's offer for shower sex, claiming that they didn't have enough time since they spent so long getting out of bed that morning. Puck continued to whine like a four year old, but Sam is consistently stubborn so the answer remained no. He pouted, so Sam decided to lay his hand onto Puck's cock. He was aroused by the feeling of Sam's wet hand; he moaned as his dick hardened. Sam rubbed it slightly rough, as Puck liked it. The dirty blond moved faster the more responsive Puck was. Sam twisted his hand slightly, applying different pressure in different places. He rubbed his thumb over the tip, spreading the pre-come around.

"I'm about to-" Puck moaned. Sam quickly got on his knees and wrapped his mouth around Puck's dick to catch it. He hummed slightly and set Puck off the edge with a groan. "Oh shit! I love that trouty mouth of yours."

Sam swallowed and glared up at Puck. "Stop talking about my trouty mouth! I thought we got over that in high school, Puck." He stood up and shut off the shower, angry that Puck would bring up his awful high school nickname.

Puck followed Sam out of the bathroom and grabbed his hips. "Babe! You know I mean no harm by it! I can't control what I say when I'm cumming."

"Whatever Puck. Just don't do it again. You know I hate being called that."

Puck nodded and kissed Sam on the cheek. "I promise and I'm sorry."

"Okay, but I'm driving," Sam tried to turn around and kiss him, but Puck flinched.

"Woah, my dick was in your mouth," he joked.

"Are you kid-" He was cut off with Puck's kiss, and he put his arms on top of his shoulders, "We're going to be late."

There they were again, for the third time, sitting in Mr. Keefer's waiting room. Hand-in-Hand. It seems like every time they're there the grip they have on each other tightens.

"Whatever they say, whatever happens. I will always be there for you," Puck looked at him and they shared a peck. "I love you," he said

"I love you too," Sam replied.

They walked back to the familiar room and sat down. Dr. Keefer was already there, with a grim look on his face. Sam knew right then and there that it was what they expected.  
>"Hello boys. Sam, I'm extremely glad you have Mr. Puckerman here. I'm afraid I have some bad news. Your test results came back and it is Leukemia."<p> 


End file.
